


Toothbrush

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When doing the groceries, Arya happens to find a toothbrush identical to Gendry's, so she brings it home in case he needs it after staying the night.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toothbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359046) by DNCE. 



Arya watched as Gendry pulled his jeans up before kneeling and tying his shoelaces. 

Honestly, she wished he could just stay at night. They were together for a while and she had slept in his place a couple of times but the way around was never something they discussed. He had his own apartment thirty minutes from there but seeing him leave wasn’t a good feeling when she knew he had a free pass to stay.

“Hey,” she called and sat up on the bed, legs bare and torso only covered by his shirt, several times larger than her body.

“Uh?”

He held back a smiled, raising his hand and pointing at the piece of clothing.

To be honest, half of his shirts were in her closet now, and he didn’t care much.

 “I was thinking of something lately,” Arya licked her lips, a bit nervous. 

“Yeah?”

Arya lied back on the bed, a bit nervous.

“Actually… I was doing the groceries and I happened to pass by a toothbrush that looked exactly like yours,” she said nonchalantly, trying hard not to sound eager. 

Gendry frowned, clueless for a moment.

“You did it?”

“Yeah,” she continued. “I bought it. It is… It is in the bathroom.”

His face changed slowly while he finally realised what she meant.

Arya was - in her own way - inviting him to stay the night. 

“You could try it tomorrow morning,” she suggested. “Maybe… Take off those jeans … It is much more comfortable to sleep without them. What do you think?”

He chuckled, walking in her direction and laying on top of her, kissing her lips.

“Only if you help me.”

She smirked. 

“That I can do.”

 


End file.
